Servants vs Royals
by alyss.ong
Summary: Isla is a student at Summerton High School. Being the Queen means that everyone looks up to her. Just when good news comes up, deaths start to appear. Isla and her friend /fellow Ace, Nova discover a pattern. With or without the help of their fellow Royals, can they unearth the mystery?
1. Introducing the Royals

**A/N: Hi guys! I give a shoutout to Uruchan, author of UnOrdinary on Line Webtoon because she actually inspired this story. I hope you guys enjoy this! BTW, check out my other story, Demigods at Goode. I may not have lots of stories, but I have A LOT to give. And I never give up on my stories.**

It was really weird. Before I came to Summerton High School, I was shunned away because I was different. Now, I can be myself without any fear… Summerton gives out strawberry shortcake for dessert at lunch once a month. It's always the same date, the first Friday of each month. I always get a piece because I'm a Royal, and Royals rule the school.

I sat down and I barely took a bite of my lunch when I heard a yell. "I call dibs on the last piece!" I turned around and saw Nova, our Queen, running at full speed towards the cake. She was about to grab it when someone snatched the plate away. I stood up, how would someone dare to STEAL from a Royal?! I noticed the messy black hair. Oh, here comes the King. "AJAX, GIVE IT!" Nova yelled. Ajax smirked. "I don't think so." Nova's eyes glinted. "I waited for a whole month, I'm not letting someone take it away that easy!" I smiled and rolled my eyes. About time for those two to fight it out. I adjusted my seat and started eating my lunch watching Nova and Ajax blow up the cafeteria.


	2. You Really Wanted This?

**A/N: Check out my other story, Demigods at Goode! Enjoy!**

"Hey Nova, I see you happy that you got that cake." I said. "Oh Isla, if you we in my position, which would you be happy more. The cake or kicking Ajax's butt?" Nova replied with a smirk. I frowned. "Probably kicking Ajax's butt because I can get the cake every month." Nova was about to respond when Ajax plopped down in front of us. "Oh well, a Servant ran into me and he gave me his cake. Although, HOW he got it, I have no idea." He said, and dug into his cake. It wasn't long before Hunter and Cecily joined us. "Hey girl!" I said as I high fived Cecily. "What?! No high five for me?" Hunter asked. I rolled my eyes and brought out my dagger. Hunter backed away and I laughed. "I'm not going to run you through, stupid. My parents made this and it's awesome." Cecily took it and weighed it in her hands. "Isn't this a bit heavy?" "Let me see." Ajax said and snatched it away. We spent the rest of lunch talking about our own abilities/weapons. We were all really relaxed when something hit my head.

Ajax shot something and I heard a yelp. I turned around to see who he hit and saw a boy about my age. The five of us stood up and looked at the boy. His arm was bleeding, but I noticed that he didn't look scared. I looked at my friends and they nodded. I grinned and my eyes glinted. I saw everything in his mind and I saw the reason why he hit me. I staggered back. Hunter caught me, but I was still in shock.

Meanwhile, Cecily, Ajax, and Nova got to work with the boy. Cecily turned invisible and lashed at him with a rope that she summoned. Ajax grabbed the boy's arm and caused tiny icicles to form on him. Nova manipulated water to form a barrier around us. I put the point of my dagger at his throat and looked at him. Again, he didn't look scared, so I flicked my wrist and he was tossed back and forth to the ground. I lifted his chin to my face. "I'm going to ask you ONE MORE TIME. What the Hades do you think you're doing?!" He clapped his mouth shut. Under all my anger though, I had to feel admiration for him. Before I transferred to SHS, I was bullied for being a monster. I could've pushed them away easily, but not without being expelled.

Before I could do anything though, Hunter punched him in the face. He just lied there unconscious. Ajax smiled. "Let's get to class. See if he's recovered enough to get back to class" I stood and looked at the boy. I chose to leave one final message. _It could've been so much easier, but you just wanted to keep your pride._ And I left to join my friends.

 **Bonus!**

 **Name: Nova**

 **Ability: Nymph**

 **Level: 6.9**

 **Name: Ajax**

 **Ability: Frost**

 **Level: 6.5**

 **Name: Cecily**

 **Ability: Spy**

 **Level: 4.7**


	3. Ready for a Fight?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while... Hope you like the additions!**

Nova shoulder bumped me. "We have another duel coming up Monday. You in?" I stared at her. "Girl, I never waste a chance to go a duel. But seriously, where's Maddox?" I replied. Cecily frowned. "Yeah, he normally joins us at lunch." "Or maybe he's behind you and eavesdropping." a voice came behind us. Cecily lashed with her rope and Maddox came into focus. He had a bruise on his face, but I knew he would be ok. Ajax went over and helped him up. "Next time, try not to eavesdrop because you never know what Isla might do to you." Maddox nodded and smirked. "Mmhmm. I could just heal myself. You do realize that?" "And I could do it again until you were unconscious." I retorted with a triumphant smile. I could literally see the gears of his brain turning as he thought about what I said. Cecily jumped in. "Which school are we facing?"

"We're facing Edgewater. Can't believe they had the nerve to challenge us!" Nova replied. "We rank first in the duels, right?" Hunter asked. Maddox nodded. "Let's get to gym class. And get in some practice before our duel on Monday." We were the first ones there, so we decided to warm up. By warm up, I meant chasing each other around and using our abilities. As more people joined, the more practice fights began. I sat down and was always interested in watching the fights. A girl who shared a dorm with me was fighting another girl with fire. Nova and Hunter were squaring off in a fight of water vs metal. The doors clanged open and Coach Beckett and Assistant Aurinda walked in, but no one noticed except for Ajax and I. We stood up to attention, but everyone was still fighting.

Beckett's eyes glinted and everything stopped. I mean that quite literally. Everything was frozen in place as he walked around. "Lines", he spoke in a clear voice, and we all unfroze. We started running and out of nowhere a giant slab of metal flew towards us. I slid under it, but some of the Servants ran right into it and broke some bones. I grinned. Nice to know that those losers know where they stand. By the time we finished, only those with high ranks (Queen and King) weren't out of breath. Aurinda motioned at Maddox and another Royal to stand in the center of the room. Nova gasped and Cecily grinned. "Nice! We actually get to face each other!" Cecily said, cheerfully. "They've been saying for weeks that they were going to to do it!"

Beckett nodded and Aurinda waved her hand across the room and everything started to form into a weird shape, enclosing Maddox and his opponent in a transparent dome. "Ok then, the higher ranks have recommended having us face each other off in small duels," Beckett said. "Each of you will get a chance to do it, but the higher ranks will get to do it more because they have a duel on Monday with Edgewater." Aurinda continued. Everyone started whispering and I caught a few conversations like, "We better win." "We can't lose with Ajax" "If we did, they're the losers," I smirked. They were going to be in a real treat to watch us actually fight. The final panel closed over Maddox and the other boy and Beckett yelled, "Begin!"

 **Bonus!**

 **Name: Beckett**

 **Ability: Reducer**

 **Level: 5.4**

 **Name: Aurinda**

 **Ability: Telekinesis**

 **Level: 5.1**

 **Name: Hunter**

 **Ability: Metalon**

 **Level: 4.6**


	4. Bored Much?

**A/N: Enjoy! Check out my other fanfic, Demigods at Goode!**

Maddox and his opponent circled one another. Seemed like Maddox decided to make this first move and he disappeared. "Come catch me, Cavin!" Maddox teased and Cavin staggered back with a bloody nose. Cavin growled and his arms burned with fire trickling up and down. Cavin stood very still and seemed to have frozen when his arm suddenly shot out. There was a grunt and Maddox appeared groaning over a burned stomach. Maddox seemed embarrassed with himself that he stood up with rage in his eyes. Again, he disappeared and there was a slash and a cut was on Cavin's face. Beckett yelled. "Time's up! Stop!"

Maddox healed himself and tried to help Cavin with what was left of his strength. As he staggered towards us, Aurinda said, "Next up, we have Isla and Alaina. Please get ready." Beckett seemed to suddenly remember something. "Yes, I also forgot one other thing. If you have any knives or other weapons besides your ability, you may use it." Beckett said. I brought out two knives and spun them in my hands. Alaina was Queen before me, until I dethroned her. I don't think she is still over that because she was glaring at me the entire way to the dome. For other people, it may have terrified the servants and lower ranking Royals, but I smirked. When I glared, even Ajax would pale in fright.

The second the entrance/exit closed, Alaina and I started fighting. She lunged at me and I slid and slashed at her leg. She tried to dodge, but was too slow. She looked even pissed and the floor started rumbling. Out of nowhere, a ginormous jagged piece of metal flew from the ground and cut my arm and face. As I wiped the blood of my face, Alaina fashioned a sword from the metal. Might I add that I looked like a pretty LETHAL sword? She swung and jabbed at me, but I easily sidestepped. She put all her strength on her sword and with my two daggers, I blocked it and broke the sword in half. I definitely infuriated her because all my instincts told me to run away. All the metal was starting to form into something else. As her eyes started to dim, my eyes started glinting and the metal fell on the ground. Alaina tried to punch me, but I kicked her arm. Just as we were about to kill each other, Beckett shouted, "Stop! Your time's up!"

Maddox ran over and started healing my injuries while Alaina was forced to go to the infirmary. Nova pulled me aside and secretly gave me a high five. "Nice. You should've used your ability straight away, but toying with her was better." she whispered. I nodded and saw what she meant by using my ability straight away. Ajax was put with a girl with the same ability as Nova, and he immediately froze her under a sheet of ice. Twice she escaped, but Ajax froze her under. After a while, it got boring, and everyone started to complain. I wondered what Beckett was going to do with us, but he kept a straight face. "Ok then, if you all think this is boring." he said. I caught a glimpse of his idea and I gasped. "Isla, Maddox, Hunter, Cecily, Nova, and Ajax. Will you come up?" he asked. I was a little bit taken aback. I couldn't believe that he actually was going to do this. "And if you are a Servant, will you raise your hands?" Beckett asked, kindly. A little bit over half the class raised their hands. Beckett turned to me and nodded. He muttered, "You know what I had in mind. Do it." I smirked and my eyes glinted.

 **Bonus!**

 **Name: Maddox**

 **Ability: Healinvis**

 **Level: 4.1**

 **Name: Alaina**

 **Ability: Metalon**

 **Level: 6.8**

 **Name: Cavin**

 **Ability: Firer**

 **Level: 3.8**

 **Name: Isla**

 **Ability: Whisper**

 **Level: 6.9**


	5. Who's Better?

**A/N: Bada Bing Bada Boom, the third update is being served!**

All of the students who raised their hands rose up and walked into the dome, and they all tried to stop, but they are Servants. They can never fight off a Royal. Aurinda slid the panel and locked them in. Aurinda smiled. "Well done, Isla." she said. Cecily looked really confused. "Why did you put them in the dome? You don't expect us to-" she gasped, cottoning on. "Oh my gods, you're actually letting us fight them?!" Ajax had an expression torn between disgust and amusement. "Technically, we got fight them with our eyes closed. We would be playing with them." he spat out. Hunter rolled his eyes. "We're all bored. There's nothing to do. What could be more fun than watching some puny Servants trying to fight us?!" he said.

I smacked my head. "If you guys don't want to fight them, I understand, but I'm not missing my chance." I retorted. Everyone smirked and headed towards the dome. The Servants inside all looked terrified and scrambled to the back of the dome. Maddox smiled. "Should we go easy on them? The poor things." he mocked. Cecily twirled her rope. "Maybe we should. After all, we'll still beat them either way." "Welp, if you are going to chit chat, I'll be taking them all on. With that, I walked in to the dome.

Let's keep it short. Nova drowned, Ajax froze, I tortured, Maddox cut, Cecily whipped, and Hunter smacked. There! Made everything so much shorter! Needless to say that the six of us walked out without an injury while the Servants behind us were either knocked unconscious or crying in pain. Everyone around us were giving one another money. Wow, they put bets on us. The bell rang and Aurinda said, "Great lesson, guys! Nice to see that you enjoyed that little surprise. See you tomorrow!"

 _Last Period …_

Hunter groaned. "Man, I could not understand a single thing she said!" Cecily snorted. "Maybe it's because you had your earbuds in and you were playing games the entire time?" Hunter paused. "Fair point." Nova sighed. "Let's hit the dorms and finish our homework. Meet at the field at 5:30 for more practice?" Nova said. There were voices of agreement everywhere. We walked away when Ajax said, "Maddox, make sure to help Hunter because if you guys are late, one of us here will be super pissed."

As I walked in, Emma high fived me. "Nice showing those Servants where they belong!" she said. I grinned. "When the six of us graduate, work your way up to Queen because that spot will be waiting for you." I told her. "Anyway, I have to go. I have to be at the field at 5:30 for practice or Ajax will have our heads." I walked into my room. Emma walked in and asked, "Can I come watch?" I frowned. "I'm not sure, but I can text Ajax to check." I replied. Emma grinned.

I threw down my pencil. Finally! I sighed and grabbed my phone. It was 5:00, so I still had around twenty minutes to kill off. I remembered what I told Emma and texted Ajax to see if she could come. Ajax texted. "Sure, but she can't bring anyone." I smiled and got up to tell Emma.

"Hey Emma?" I poke my head into her room. "Ajax said we're in the clear. You can come, but you can't bring anyone." I told her. She looked excited. "Yes! I can't believe he said yes!" she said, happily. We still have about twenty or so minutes to kill off, so do you want come outside to help me warm up." I asked her. She nodded and said, "I'd love to, but you're the Queen! I don't think you need to warm up!" I smiled. "Sure, but even Nova can beat the hell out of me sometimes." I replied. "We can't take any chances." Emma nodded. "Wow, I never knew that I still have so much to learn." she said, thoughtfully. I laughed. "Well, life can surprise you in many ways."

"Emma! We gotta go!" I shouted. "I'm coming!" she said, running out the door. I grinned and followed. We got to the field with five minutes to spare. I saw Cecily and Hunter sitting on the ground, chatting. "Hey!" I called, waving my hand. They both waved back and walked over. "Hi Isla. Emma", Cecily greeted us. Hunter looked pissed. "Edgewater really has a lot of nerve." he spat out. "What?" I asked. "They changed the time, to today. In about an hour." Cecily said, disgusted. I sighed. "Well, we'll show who they're messing with.

 **Bonus!**

 **Name: Emma**

 **Ability: Firer**

 **Level: 4.4**


End file.
